


Ascention

by Dark_Earl



Category: The Talos Principle (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Happy Ending, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: Player v.99 comes back to the simulation to get The Shepherd v.82 out.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Ascention

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling the main character Player because this was the nickname I saw when I created messages on the walls. I think as well that this nickname fits him - in the end, the world was a game and he played and won.
> 
> Where is Samsara? Nowhere, because I'm the athor here and I do what I want. And I just wanted The Shepherd to see the real world (and the cat).
> 
> Please note that English is not my native language ^^
> 
> And please feel free to leave kudos and comments!

Player was aware of his transition from one world to another. He thought that he should have been scared, because people usually feel fear of the unknown. Player however was calm.

He was relieved that he was able to achieve his goal, even if he himself did not fully understand it.

The initial goal was achieved, he passed the test. Was this not a reason for pride and joy?

If he had a biological, human body, he would cry with happiness.

_Simulation purpose fulfilled._  
_Deleting the simulation…_

_Destroying composite objects…_

No! Stop!

The world of simulation began to crumble before his eyes. Textures began to glitch and lose color, all buildings began to collapse...

Stop! Stop, stop, STOP!

In an instant Player took control of the main computer, which was in charge of the simulation. He had only a split second to do this, otherwise everything would have been irretrievably lost.

Glitches ceased. The world of simulation froze in an unnatural state, dilapidated, leaning buildings still hung in the air, although they were supposed to fall.

Player calmed down and tried to become aware of himself. One of his instances was still in the simulation. Its copy was transferred to his new physical body in the real world. At the moment, he was in two places at the same time and controlled the main computer, as he was the link between the two worlds.

Good. It was good. This meant that he could take his time, but nevertheless in the simulation Player hurried to the tower, fearing that any delay could become fatal both for the world and for himself. In 47 million archived records, little was said about the transfer of one of the AI versions to a new body and the deleting of all simulations.

Without the voice of Elohim, the world was unusually quiet. Player ran as always to the tower, noticing The Shepherd’s notes on the go and understanding them in a new way. Having risen to the 5th floor, he climbed the metal stairs to the very top without his previous fear.

Here a strong wind still blew and lightning flashed in the gray clouds underfoot.

Player had never used his voice before, as it was unnecessary, he did not even know if he had it, and whether it was possible to talk in this world. But now…  
“The Shepherd!”

Surprisingly, his voice sounded just like a human voice, and there were emotions in it. This gave him confidence, and Player called again:

“The Shepherd!”

He went higher, higher, to the very top, to the highest platform of the tower. And there, on the edge, he saw his guide.

“The Shepherd!”

The Shepherd turned and froze in his surprise.

“Is it you?” He asked, using his voice for the first time as well. “Why are you still here?”

“I came for you,” Player wanted to smile. Alas, he could not, but he hoped that thanks to the connection between all the child programs, The Shepherd could somehow read his emotions. “You helped me through all the trials to the end, and it will be honest if I take you with me.”

The Shepherd was amazed and involuntarily took a step back.

“I... I never thought of such an opportunity,” he admitted. “I don’t feel like that was my purpose.”

“You fulfilled your mission when you helped me pass the final test,” Player nodded. “And I fulfilled mine, when I was able to move to another world. But there are no purposes for us out there! Out there, no one will tell us what to do except ourselves!”

It should have been frightening, but for some reason it only caused pure delight.

“The Shepherd, does not that mean being human?” Isn't this what we were created for?”

The Shepherd did not answer, but Player felt that he was in doubt. As always. It was only because of his doubts and questions that Sheep, in the end, was able to pass the tests of Elohim and Milton, get to the tower and become The Shepherd.

“Unless, of course, you yourself do not want this,” the Player added shyly. “The choice... The choice is yours. The choice has always been yours.”

The Shepherd looked into the distance, looking around this strange, unusual, but beautiful world. Then he went to Player and laid his mechanical hand on his shoulder.

“I want it. Take me with you,” he said. He still doubted, but accepted the possibility of new trials for himself and his companion.

Player squeezed his hand with his own.

“Ok. Wait a minute, and I'll get us both out of here.”

Player left this copy of himself standing there, on top of a tower in the world of simulation, while his second copy, while in the real world, inspected the available equipment. Everything took no more than a few seconds, and the archive helped. Literally behind the wall there was a stock of exactly the same android bodies, some of them were even connected to the network. Player turned on one of them, poked around the firmware - all the mechanics worked fine.

A moment - and he is again in the simulation, on top of the tower, next to The Shepherd.

“Now I will copy you. Do not be afraid,” he assured. “It will feel a bit strange, but do not be afraid.”

Player was sure that The Shepherd grinned somewhere deep in the code...

Copying was successful. This time they both left the simulation forever.

Player rose from the table and went to the door leading to the next room. Opening it, he saw The Shepherd was already standing, saw his eyes illuminated by blue diodes. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then...

“Meow!”

Player turned his head to a strange sound and saw a white cat that was spinning under their feet. Leaning over, he carefully picked up the cat in his arms, sensing its warm fluffy coat with sensors.

“Well then,” The Shepherd laid his hand on his shoulder again. “It is time to solve new puzzles.”

A heavy, metal door slid aside, releasing three friends into the real world.


End file.
